(NaLu) La traición de Firestorm
by Gajeel RedFox IRON
Summary: (NaLu) La traición de Firestorm


Titulo:(NaLu) La traici n de Firestorm

Era un dia c mo otro cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail. La rutina era siempre la misma, misiones, misiones y m s misiones. Natsu: Buffff... me aburro...  
Lucy: Todos nos aburrimos, verdad?  
(asienten todos)  
Gray: S , idiota, deja de quejarte...  
Natsu: Quieres pelea cabr n?  
Gray: Que me has llamado?, te vas a enterar!  
(Entonces entra Erza)  
Erza: Callaos ya imb ciles!  
Natsu y Gray: Que miedo da...  
Todos: jajajajaja!  
(Se ollen unos pasos entrando por la puerta)  
Natsu: No puede ser... Firestorm!  
As es, un misterioso mago hab a entrado en el gremio y se dirigia hacia el maestro Makarov.  
Erza: Es... es Sam Firestorm!, pero si estaba muerto...  
Lucy: Quien es este?  
Natsu: No conoces al mago m s fuerte de la historia de Fairy Tail?  
Lucy: La verdad es que no...  
Erza: Hace 10 a os se fue a una misi n super importante, pero no volvi nunca, es el mago de fuego m s fuerte.  
(Firestorm sigue avanzando hacia Makarov y finalmente, llega)  
Makarov: Que tal est s Firestorm?  
(Firestorm pone la mano en la cara de Makarov)  
Makarov: Que haces Firestorm?  
Firestorm: adi s, viejo.  
(sonrie y le dispara un rayo de fuego en la cara)  
Erza: Que haces? est s loco?  
(Erza se avalanza a luchar contra Firestorm, pero es derrotada como si nada)  
Firestorm: El gremio de Fairy Tail es m o, ya que el viejo a muerto, desgraciadamente y Erza est malherida.  
Natsu: Jam s permitir eso, Cabr n!, a n quedo yo, Gray, Gajeel y muchos m s, te derrotaremos.  
Firestorm: No lo creo, pero por si acaso...  
(Firestorm coge a Lucy)  
Firestorm: coger a est mujer de reh n, estar en el bosque del este, si no me dais el gremio en las proximas 24 horas, la torturar hasta que muera, jajaja!  
Natsu: LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!  
(Firestorm desaparece con Lucy)  
Natsu: No puede ser, no he podido hacer nada...  
Erza: No es momento de lamentaciones...  
Gray: Dijo que estaba en el bosque del este, si vamos all ...  
Natsu: Maldito bastardo! nunca perdonar lo que ha echo a Lucy!  
(Los tres corriendo hacia el bosque)  
Erza: Nos dividiremos, uno de los tres caminos llevar hasta Firestorm, cuando est is delante suyo intentad derrotarle, pero por dios que no toque a Lucy!  
Gray y Natsu: Vale.  
(Se dividen y el camino de Natsu es el que lleva hasta Firestorm.)  
Firestorm: Mira quien tenemos aqui, si es el mism simo hijo de Igneel, me vais a dar el gramio?  
Natsu con la mirada oscurecida, sonr e)  
Natsu: Ni lo sue es bastardo!  
Firestorm: Entonces la chica sufrir por todos jajaja!  
Y s , hay estaba Lucy, atada de pies y manos y con signos de haber sido golpeada (Natsu con la mirada ensombrecida y apretando dientes y pu os.)  
Natsu: Te has atrevido a tocarla?  
Firestorm: Yo dir a que la he golpeado!  
Natsu: BASTARDO!  
(Natsu sale corriendo hacia Lucy, pero Firestorm es m s r pido.)  
Firestorm: Un paso m s y la mato.  
(el puro pavor se ve a reflejado en las caras de Natsu y Lucy.)  
Natsu: Frestorm, eres un cabr n, pero no e atrever as a hacer tal cosa.  
Firestorm: A no?...  
(Firestorm le dispara un rayo de fuego a Lucy y esta cae al suelo, aparentemente muerta.)  
(La cara de Natsu se ensombrece)  
Natsu: Lucy... no puede ser... ella... muerta?  
(La cara de Natsu tiene signos de estar furioso y l grimas inmensas le caen de los ojos.)  
Natsu: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MALDITO BASTARDO!  
(Natsu ya no es due o de sus acciones, se envuelve en llamas y sus ojos son de un rojo intenso)  
Firestorm: No puede ser, esa es la transformaci n final de un Dragon Slayer, el Delta Dragon!  
(Ahora la cara de pavor era de Firestorm.)  
Natsu: Pu o de hierro del drag n de fuego!  
(Con una potencia de mil ca ones, Natsu atraves literalmente el cuerpo de Firestorm.)  
(Natsu va corriendo hacia Lucy y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas)  
Natsu: Lucy, por favor... no!  
(No obtuvo respuesta)  
Natsu: Lucy...yo...joder... yo te amo Lucy!  
(La respuesta segu a sin llegar)  
Natsu: Si tu mueres...yo...no se que har sin ti...por favor no me dejes...  
(La cara de Natsu estaba mojada de l grimas, su coraz n sent a un dolor tan intenso c mo inexplicable)  
Natsu: LUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCYYYYYY! (No hab a nada que hacer, Lucy habia muerto)  
Un d a despu s...  
(Natsu estaba tumbado en la cama, en estado de shock.,.)  
(De repente la puerta de su habitaci n se abre...)  
Natsu: Quien es?  
Erza: Soy Erza, Natsu.  
Natsu: Que quieres Erza, no me pidas que coma, porque no quiero...  
(Erza se acerca a Natsu y le abraza)  
(Natsu mira a la cara de Erza, estaba llorando a n m s que cuando se encontr con Jellal en la torre del para so)  
Natsu: Que te pasa, Erza?  
Erza: Para m el sufrimiento es doble, te veo a ti tan deca do y a Lucy muerta, y no lo puedo soportar!  
Natsu: Erza...  
Erza: Por favor, vuelve a ser el mismo, o almenos algo parecido, no te encierres en la habitaci n todo el d a, eso me mata, me hace sufrir!  
Natsu: Estoy haciendo sufrir a una amiga... soy imb cil!  
Natsu: Perd n Erza...yo no quiero que nadie m s sufra...  
(Una sonrisa se dibuj en la cara de Natsu)  
Erza: Gracias, eres muy fuerte, superar s esto.  
aunque la verdad es que Natsu jam s tragar a esa muerte...  
3 a os despu s...  
Natsu y Happy volv an de una misi n, no pasaron por el gremio, pero Happy se encontr con Charlie y Wendy y se qued all .  
Natsu intentaba disimular su profunda tristeza, pero era dif cil, lo nico que lo salvar a de eso era Lucy, y ella ya no estaba...  
(Natsu lleg a casa y se tumb en la cama, empez a dar vueltas y se top con alguien, Hab a alguien en la cama de Natsu!, estaba encapuchado y no se le ve a el rostro)  
Natsu: Quien cojones eres?  
(No obtuvo respuesta)  
Natsu: Mira, no estoy para bromas, dime quien eres o te golpeo!  
Sr. Misterioso: En serio me vas a golpear Natsu?  
Natsu: C mo sabes mi nombre?  
Sr. Misterioso: c mo no iba a saber tu nombre tu mejor amiga?  
(Natsu se qued sin respiraci n, no pod a creerlo)  
Natsu: No puede ser... Estoy so ando... Lu-Lu-Lucy?  
(El hombre se quita la capucha para dejar ver el rostro de cierta maga estelar)  
(Los ojos de Natsu empezaron a llorar y la abraz fuertemente)  
Natsu: Lucy... estas viva?... es un sue o verdad?  
Lucy: No, no es un sue o, me salv por los pelos. Pero no pude venir hasta aqu porque estaba muy malherida. Tan solo quiero recompensar al nico hombre que me ha salvado infinidad de veces...  
(Lucy se tira encima de Natsu, quedando en una posici n comprometedora)  
Natsu: Lucy...  
(Los dos se dan el beso m s tierno del mundo)  
Lucy: Quieres ser mi novio, Natsu?  
(Natsu sonr e)  
Natsu: Es obvio que s , querida Lucy!  
Des de aquel entonces, los dos se casaron, tuvieron hijos y fueron la pareja m s feliz del mundo.  
FIN.  
Natsu: Ya est ?  
Happy: Si, pero deja acabar al autor.  
Natsu: Y porque no puedo acabar yo?  
Lucy: Porque te estoy esperando en la cama...  
Natsu: Voy! (Natsu con cara de pervertido corre hacia Lucy)  
Happy: Este Natsu, ltimamente est un poco pervertido...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO:)  



End file.
